Hugs
by Aoi Ivy
Summary: Sakura wasn't her normal self and they knew it. Naruto came up with this absurd plan. Will Sasuke give in? And Will he be able to cheer up Sakura? This is a cute oneshot with fluff. SASUSAKU Read n' review!


Here's a somewhat short SasuSaku fluff oneshot that I thought of. Hope you all like it! :) By the way, DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All rights go to their respective owners. I DID NOT copy someone else's work nor did I intend to do so.

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 a.m. and Sakura was late for the training we scheduled with Kakashi-sensei, which was supposed to be at 8:00 sharp. Naruto and Sasuke had already arrived on time. Surprisingly, even Kakashi-sensei made it within ten minutes later.<p>

"Where's Sakura-chan? She's never been late! NEVER!" Naruto yelled like it was the end of the world.

Grunting, Sasuke said, "I'm sure she's fine. She'll be here soon so just shutup, dobe."

As if it was the work of magic, Sakura appeared just as Sasuke said she would.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." She spoke without the cheery smile she normally wore on her face.

"Are you ok, Sakura-chan? You don't seem like yourself." Naruto said, obvious signs of concern on his face.

"Yeah...I guess I...I'm feeling a bit err...dizzy from the heat." she replied, her facial expression not altering.

After training, Sakura went home, leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Didn't something seem odd about Sakura-chan today?" Naruto said.

"Hmm...not that I know of. She did seem a bit glum though." Kakashi said. "Well, I'll leave this matter to you two since you're her teammates. Ja*." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That stingy Kakashi-sensei! Looks like it's up to me and you, Sasuke-teme*."

"What to you mean, "_me and you"_? I'm not getting involved. We should just mind our own business. Just run along before you cause trouble, baka*."

"I can't! She's our comrade and we need to help her!"

"I said No. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and held onto it like his life depended on it.

"Please?"

"No."

"please?"

"No."

"pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"NO!"

"pl-"

"Say it one more time and I swear, I'm going to kill you."

"Please?"

"FINE. Just shut the fuck up!"

Satisfied, Naruto let go of Sasuke.

"What's your plan, idiot?"

Naruto beckoned for him to get closer. He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"HELL NO."

"But why no~t?" Naruto whined.

"DO you want me to say "please?" again?"

Sasuke's eyes grew large. Sighing, he reluctantly agreed. _"Just what did I get myself into, kami*?_

* * *

><p>-At Sakura's house-<p>

Sakura was changing into casual attire when she heard a thunderous knock on her door.

_"It must be Naruto...Jeez! Why does he have to bang so loudly?"_

She was surprised to see Sasuke when she opened the door.

"Oh...Hello, Sasuke-kun. Is something wrong?"

Without saying a word, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and started pulling her somewhere.

"W-wait, Sasuke-kun! Where are we going?" she said. When they reached the park, he stopped.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere." That was all he said before turning and disappearing.

_"Should I really wait here? Or just leave..." Sakura thought._

_"NO! You might finally get to have a special moment with Sasuke-kun. Don't ruin it!" Her inner-self said._

_"Ok...fine. Since it's Sasuke's orders, I'll wait. "_

There was a sudden flash and Sakura sensed Sasuke's presence...behind her.

"Sas-"

"Just shutup and close your eyes. When I count to three, you can open them. Don't turn around either." Sakura obediently closed her eyes and stood still.

"1...2..."

"3."

She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Then, she started to giggle uncontrollably. He was wearing...*drum roll*... A CUTE PINK BUNNY COSTUME. There was a pair of floppy ears, a shirt with a furry trim, and the furry edged pants even had a tail attached to his butt. He also wore gloves with paw prints and pink boots, both with a fur lining. A red bowtie adorned his neck.

Sasuke blushed, irritation obvious by his frown. _"I swear...I'm going to kill Naruto after this."_

"You're the sad little girl right? Why are you so sad?"

Sakura's face turned bright pink. "Well...I uhh...I was moody because that "thing" came at a "certain week" during a "certain month". Ya know...it happens to girls." Sasuke's face turned a color that probably wasn't discovered yet. (Is that even possible? We'll pretend it is...)

"P-please let *Usagi-*onii-tan cheer you up with this song." he said, trying to sound as childish as he could, while fighting the urge to punch himself. He pulled out a ukelele and sang a song.

When Sasuke looked at Sakura, her head was down but what made his heart sink was that she was crying.

"S..Sakura?"

She tilted her head to stare up at him. There was a smile on her face! Sasuke, startled, jumped back. Sakura applauded, giggling loudly. She walked over to where Sasuke stood and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She said, happily. This made Sasuke's face turn into a darker shade of pink. By then, it seemed like steam was coming off his cheeks.

"I...uhh- I didn't...I didn't do this for your sake...I did it for the team's. We knew that if you were sad, you'd drag everyone down because you wouldn't be as focused as usual." He said, his face turning darker by the minute.

"Liar! Why don't you say how you're _really_ feeling?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you...but don't tell Naruto that I was soft on you. Deal?"

"Yup."

"I'm only going to say it ONCE so listen CAREFULLY."

"Yup."

"I..like..you.."

"What?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN CAREFULLY. What part of "carefully" did you not understand?"

"That isn't my fault! You said it too fast. Could you repeat that?"

"NO."

"Pleaseeee?" *puppy dog eyes*

*fidget, fidget* "I ...LIKE YOU."

Sakura leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I like you too, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first oneshot sasusaku fluff. I hope everyone liked it! I'd really appreciate it if you comment and/or favorite. Thanks for your support! ^O^ 3 Remember: I do not own any of these characters or the songs that are included in the story.

*Ja- I think it's a way of saying "bye".

* teme- means "bastard"

*baka- "idiot"

*kami- "god"

*usagi-"rabbit"

*onii- "older brother"

*tan- "an honorific. it's how a child would say the honorific "-chan"


End file.
